I Hate Everything About You
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: Harry runaways and gets bit by a vampire,in order to bring the world to peace Dumbeldore traps him in a mansion with Voldemort,Snape,Draco,and Blaise.What will happen when Blaise and Draco become his friends and he falls in love with Voldemort?DM/BZ HP/LV
1. Runaways

**I Hate Everything About You**

**Chapter One: Runaways**

_**I rewrote this chapter and this story is inspired by I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace.**_

Harry woke up in a pool of his own blood, for the third time that week at Privet Drive, Number Four.

It was summer before his sixth year of Hogwarts.

His Uncle had been hurting him worse than ever. Aunt Marge had died in a car accident and every night his Uncle had came home drunk and angry, he blamed Harry and beat him until he passed out.

Harry sighed as he remembered his Uncle had told him he would kill him the next morning.

Harry got up slowly, wincing at the pain, every part of his back and chest was covered in deep wounds.

Harry looked around his room; he needed to get out of there before his Uncle came for him.

His trunk, broom, and wand were locked in the cupboard downstairs and Hedwig was dead. Harry sighed again.

Now he would have to run away without anything. Harry climbed out of his window ignoring the stinging pain and crawled onto the tree next to his window and hopped safely to the ground.

It was night out, probably around midnight. Harry went to the street and stuck out his wand arm to call the Night Bus. It came to a halt in front of him.

"Hello, Mr. 'arry Potter, this ride is free for you, hey why you all covered in blood," Stan Shunpike asked as Harry climbed on the bus.

"Tell anyone about seeing me and I'll make you personally regret you have a tongue," snarled Harry.

"Y-yes M-Mr.P-Potter," Stan said shakily.

Harry moved to the back and sat down on the bed.

"Potter," a shocked familiar voice said. Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zanbini gaping at him.

"What do you two want," Harry snapped.

"Mostly we want to know why you're covered in blood and why you're on the Night Bus," Blaise answered smirking. Harry was silent for a moment.

"Why the hell, do you two care," snapped Harry. He felt dizzy, he lost a lot of blood, and he needed a Blood Replinsher Potion or he would collapse.

"Well you don't have to tell us if you don't want, so where are you going," asked Draco.

"Leaky Cauldron," answered Harry shortly.

"Where's your trunk," asked Blaise, curious.

"Don't have it," answered Harry staring out the window.

"Are you getting a room at the Leaky Cauldron," asked Draco. What is this twenty questions!?

"Yes!"

"How are you going to pay for it," asked Blaise smartly.

"I'll to Gringotts and get the money out of my vault," snapped Harry.

"So you have your key then," asked Draco smirking. Harry was silent in shock. He kept his key to his vault in a compartment in his trunk, and he didn't have that.

"Shit," he cursed angrily.

"Glad we could help you figure that out," Blaise mocked smirking.

"We don't normally do this Potter, but you can share a room with us, you may be annoying but you don't deserve to live on the street," Draco offered.

"Really thanks," Harry thanked and let out a relieved sigh. "So what brings all the kindness, Malfoy," Harry asked.

"You just looked like you needed the help, God Potter no matter what you think we really aren't evil," Draco answered smirking, amusement in his eyes.

After a few more minutes they arrived and got their room, and went upstairs into it.

There were three large beds, a bay window, a bathroom, and a closet.

"Now will you tell us why you're covered in blood," asked Blaise.

"Fine, my Uncle," Harry answered shortly.

"Your Uncle abuses you," asked Draco surprised.

"No he just threw me into a pool of blood," Harry mocked smirking.

"Why'd he abuse you," Blaise asked.

"I was a wizard and he hates anything that doesn't fit into his description of not normal," explained Harry.

"So that's why you ran away," asked Draco.

"Yep, why'd you two run away," Harry asked curious.

"Well I was living with Draco because my parents disowned me, and his parents got too much to handle," explained Blaise. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Oh Potter, here," Draco announced handing him a potion and a tube of Healing Salve.

"Rub that on your cuts and drink the potion it's a Blood Replinsher," explained Draco. Harry nodded and pulled off his shirt and rubbed it all over the cuts.

"Damn Potter, you are going to have a lot of scars," Blaise exclaimed.

"Yeah he's like scar boy, or something," Draco agreed smirking.

"Yeah I know, I just usually put a Concealing Charm on them when I go to Hogwarts," Harry said.

"Well goodnight," Blaise announced.

"Night," Harry and Draco called together and both slipped into their beds.

_**I hoped you enjoyed the rewrite of this chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW it helps me update faster.**_


	2. Trapped

**I Hate Everything About You**

Chapter Two Revised: Trapped

_**I noticed I skipped a part that I was going to write in chapter two and I wanted to rewrite this so this is chapter two with things added on. I'm also changing this to first person in Harry's POV.**_

The rest of the week flew by peacefully, and relaxed. The three of us were slowly becoming friends, finding out how much we each had in common.

Draco, out of genoristity, or more likely after he made me beg, bought me a new trunk, nice clothes, and all of our school supplies

Four days later we were walking back from a late night movie at the movie theater. It was around eleven at night, the streets were empty and shadowed. They looked univinting and spooky, but we walked without hesitation towards the Leaky Cauldron.

A hiss echoed through the cold night, ripping the silence apart. My heart raced off as we all turned to face a dark alley where the noise had come from. We stared into the pitch black alley seeing shadows move while trying to focus our eyes so we could see what the shadows were.

I saw Draco and Blaise get their wands out from the corner of my eye, and right then I really wished I had bought myself a new wand.

Suddenly, Draco and Blaise's screams shot through the night like a bullet, tearing the peace and mystery. Harry turned to them and saw what had frightened them. Two black werewolves stood in front of them, growling they leaped into the air, knocking Draco and Blaise to the ground.

They fell with loud thuds and their wands clattered to the floor, and the werewolves stood on top of them, pinning them to the ground.

"DRACO! BLAISE,"I shouted out surprised. Fear overtook me as I thought of what could happen to them if the werewolves decided to kill them.

I started to run over there to try to help them but as I moved, the werewolf on top of Blaise growled, showing his sharp, dagger like teeth. I stepped back away from them, not wanting the dangerous werewolf to bite Blaise or kill him. Then I turned around on the spot sensing someone watching me. I gasped, letting in a sharp breath of air as I saw a shadowed figure moving towards us.

"Who are you," I called out, my voice rang out into the night sounding confident and strong, but inside I felt like I was going to collapse, afraid for my new friends. A small laugh echoed from the man, it sounded cold, and incredibly smooth.

Then he sauntered out into the moonlight and I saw him clearly. He was breath takingly beautiful. Something about him pulled you in, making you addicted to his very smell, the dark energy around him, and his gorgeous looks.

He had soft, light brown hair, milk chocolately that touched his shoulders barely, falling over his face, and gliding down in smooth waves of chocolate around his neck.

His skin was the color of fresh snow, never been stepped on, creamy, smooth, textured, and bright. Not one mark touched his face. His bone structure was also perfect, his face not to long and not to short, but just at the perfect angle like a movie stars.

He had full, long, black eyelashes that looked completely natraul around his dark violet eyes. The look inside his eyes was mind blowing, seductive, addicitng, and dangerous. He was the very esscense of mystrey, danger, and darkness.

He was tall only a few inches taller than Draco and he was strong. Tight abbs could be seen throuhg his tight black shirt. Muscles flexed down his creamy arms, making him look like a movie star. He was around eighteen and tight black jeans lined tall, muscualr legs.

He smiled at me, and that's when I saw it, two long, curvy fangs poinitng out from the rest of his glimmering teeth. It made sense that he was a vampire; he definently could not be human.

Though I knew I was in mortal danger from the deadly man, I felt no fear, only longing and lust for the addicitng vampire.

"Harry Potter, hmm this does make things harder, the Dark Lord has already claimed you, I guess I can still take some of your blood," his rich, velvety voice echoed, like wind chimes, sounding perfect.

I completely forget about everything else, like how Draco and Blaise were in danger, and how I was walking up to a vampire.

He smirked at me and pressed me against the wall of the alley. It was cold stone and his hands were like ice against my warm flesh. But the shock to my skin snapped me out of the addiction and I remembered Draco and Blaise.

"You know they are Voldemort's also. They go to Hogwarts so they don't have the Mark, but they are in his Inner Circle. He would be very pissed if you killed them," I choked out as I stared up at him, trying not to glance at them.

The vampire looked back at them, thinking for a minute. His eyes clouding over as he thought of a solution. Again I was pulled into his addicting looks, lost in his deep, violet eyes.

"Don't kill them you two, they're Voldemort's. You may still bite them, if you please," his voice said in barely a whisper as he stared at me smirking.

I closed my eyes as he lowered his ruby lips down to a soft spot on my throat. I twitched nervouslly as he set his fangs on top of the skin, like he was testing it. A small whimper escaped my lips as his fangs lunged into my flesh. He bit down, his lips warming my neck and he started to suck my blood out.

The feeling was amazing, like nothing I had ever felt. I could hardly even think about anything else except the lustful feeling that danced inside my stomach. His hand wrapped in my hair and his arm around my back.

A small, weak connection formed between us and it was like we were floating weakly somewhere else. I moaned as he sucked my blood out, the feeling filled me with lust for him

After a few minutes of this the vampire let go and pulled his teeth out of my neck. A small drop of my blood lingered on his lips. I stared into his eyes untill I noticed he had pullen out a small, silver dagger and raised it to his arm. He made a tiny slit and blood started leaking out.

I felt a strong pull to it; the aroma was something different then what it used to be. It still smelled of copper and metal but it had taken a new and diferent essence to it, making me dizzy in hunger for it.

"What are you doing," my words tumbled out as I tried to pull away from his crimson blood.

"If I can't kill you I can at least change you into a vampire, you're strong Harry Potter, we could use more vampires like you," he explained smirking down at me and raised his arm that had blood rolling down it like tears of blood.

The aroma made my mouth water, I wanted to drink it badly, but it would be wrong, I'm not a vampire I don't drink blood.

The craving took over and I pressed my lips to the blood and licked it up. I started lapping the blood out from the cut with my toungue; I felt the vampire moan, and a weak connection between us formed again.

I pouted when he pulled his arm away after a few minutes wanting to taste more of the mind blowing, crimson liquid.

"Tasted good, Potter," the vampire asked smirking down at me. I glared up at him, trying to catch my breath. The spell that pulled me towrds at him had snapped. I no longer felt the addiction, and I could think again.

He laughed at me and then bent down and kissed me softly on the lips, his against mine cold as ice.

"Good-bye Potter, come on you two," he announced. I looked over to the wolves and Draco and Blaise.

The first thing I noticed was the blood ont the ground, pooling around them. My heart raced and I beant down next to them as the vampire and werwolves raced off. There was a bite in both of their left shoulders.

It didn't look to deep, but it was bleeding fast.

"'arry you okay," Draco mumbled opening his eyes a little to see my anxious face.

"Are you both okay," I asked in a shaking voice my heart was practically throwing itself at my ribs, I was terrified that I would lose them because I couldn't pull myself away from a vampire.

"We're fine Harry, are you," Blaise mumbled getting up holding his shoulders.

"Peachy keen, be careful you guys are losing a lot of blood," I said nervouslly. I took off my shirt and ripped it into strips and started wrapping both of their bites. It was still bleeding but it atleast stopped most of the flow.

We all limped back to the Leaky Cauldron in silence. Each of us exhausted, tired, and in mind numbing pain. I felt miserbale, my blood system battling the new vampire blood that was inside me. It felt like the after shock of the Cruciatus Curse. Not to mention I was shoved against a wall roughly, scraping some of my skin and hitting my elbow.

As soon as we got there Draco and Blaise crashed onto their beds. Tired and exhausted they closed their eyes. I looked through the bathroom and found the Healing Salve in there and brang it out. I went over to Draco first and slowly, and carefully unwrapped the bandage on his arm; it was bloody, and swelling.

I rubbed some of the healing product on it and watched as it magically started to close up. It still looked pretty bad, but atleast it stopped bleeding. Then I did the same to Blaise. I heard their muttered thanks as I went back into the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror and was shocked at what I saw. I, looked like, him. My regular pale skin looked flawleslly, powder white, with my scar standing out. My black hair had grown about three inches so it was inch away from my shoulders and ran down my neck, and my bangs covered most of my forhead, shielding my eyes.

Then I noticed I had dropped my glasses back at the alley, but I could still see perfectly. It must have been the vampire blood because I had also grown atleast four inches. I had his perfect features just from a little vampire blood.

Of course, now I would turn into a vampire, the very creatures of darkness. I wonder what Dumbeldore is going to say, and Ron and Hermione. Would they hate me? Be disgusted in me?

I pushed these thoughts out of my mind and found three Blood Replinsher potions and walked back into the room. Draco and Blaise were sitting up looking exhausted and dead.

I saw their eyes widen as they looked at me and I noticed they had changed a little too. Draco's white blonde hair had grown several inches and went an inch over his shoulders cascading in platinum locks His eyes were still the cold grey, and he had a small beard of blonde stubble on his chin. He had also grown and inch.

The same thing happened to Blaise, his dark hair had grown, and he had grown about two inches. There was also a small black stubble and traces of a mustache.

"Wow Harry, you look different," Blaise mumbled, awed at my new apperance. I handed them the bottle smirking, and drank my own, feeling the blood rush back to me so I was lesss dizzy.

"So are you two werewolves, now," I asked curiosully, wondering if they were going to change into wolves every month like Remus.

"Yeah it was a full moon when they bit us, and you're going to turn into a vampire," Draco answered smirking at me. I groaned, I didn't want to be a blood sucking, dark, monster. It wasn't one of my biggest wishes.

"Yeah you're going to be a half wizard, half vampire. And you'll need to drink blood every day," Blaise explained. I groaned louder, wishing this could be a dream, and Draco and Blaise would wake me up any minute. Of course they didn't because I wasn't dreaming.

We all jumped as a tapping noise came from the window. I looked out into the night to see a tawny owl, with a letter attached to its leg. I got up grumbling and opened the window, took the piece of paper, and watched the bird fly off into the night. I shut the winodw as soon as it was gone and looked at the letter.

It had all of are names on it, and it was sealed with the Hogwarts crest.

"It's for all of us," I announced, holding the letter like it was going to explode.

"Here's an idea, maybe you should, open it," Draoc mocked, I threw a pillow at him, hitting him in the face and opened the letter. Inside was just a blank piece of parchment. Then sudenly, it started to glow blue, I started to say something, trying to drop the letter but never got the chance. The whole room exploded in blinding, blue light and we were all thrown into the air.

I fell with a loud thud on soft, black carpet. I opened my eyes and I was in a dark room. Draco and Blaise landed next to me and on the other side of the room I saw two other figures. We were in a large room; it had snow white walls, and soft black carpet. It looked like a living room, because it had three large leather couches. A plasma TV sat attahced to the wall, and on the glass coffee table in the middle was all sorts of game sytems, remotes, and controllers.

A light illuminated the room, I looked back to see Draco holding his wand. I looked at the two figures I had seen on the other side of the room and my eyes widened in shocked horror.

An eighteen year old, Tom Riddle was getting up from the floor. He had long black hair that fell in small waves towards his shoulders, brushing his white neck, and covering his forhead. He had large black eyes that were staring at me in surprise. I noticed small flecks of crimson in his eyes also. He was an inch taller than me, and a lot more muscualr.

The regular Snape stood next to him, scowling around the room.

"Draco, Blaise, Potter," Snape exclamied confused. Just as Draco opened his mouth to respond Voldemort hissed, "Potter."

All eyes turned to them as they watched. I stood facing Voldemort glaring at him, I hurt all over and now I was pissed.

"Voldemort, where the hell did you take us," I snarled my eyes flashing dangerouslly. He seemed surprised for a moment and then went back to glaring at me.

"Where did I, take you!? I didn't take you anywhere Potter! Where did you, take me," he hissed. I stared at him in suprise; I could see the dark energy I had felt from the vampire, except it was way more powerful. It was swirling around inside him, and I felt a pull towards it.

Suddenly we were interupted by someone clearing their throat; we all turned back and saw Dumbeldore standing there.

"Dumbeldore should've known," Voldemort hissed his eyes flashing crimson. I stared at Dumbeldore in shock.

"Hello Tom, I have brought you five here because you five cause the most chaos in the Wizarding World. You will all stay here until you learn to get along. Food will restore itself in the kitchen and you have access to the backyard. I will check on you in a month and I will warn you if one of you dies the rest survivors will remain here forever," Dumbeldore explained in a grave voice. He seemed to be avoiding my eyes.

"You're going to trap us in here and you think that'll save the world," I asked mockingly smirking at him. He turned around to stare at me.

"Harry, my boy, what has happened to you," he asked surprised.

"He was bitten by a vampire because of you, and we were bitten by wereowlves," Draco snarled menacingly, glaring death rays at the Headmaster.

"I see, well he can drink any of your blood, and there are Blood Replinsher Potions in the bathroom, so none of you will die, and you two can transform in the backyard," Dumbeldore announced. I scowled at him, wishing he would burst into flames.

"How the hell, do you expect us not to kill each other, we hate each other," I snalred pointing to Voldemort. Dumbeldore had officially gone senile, if he thinks we won't kill each other.

"By getting along and forgive," he answered, and then vanished. I growled wanting to rip him apart. What's with all the riddles? Why can't he just say what he means, without being all mysterious?

"Draco, you got bit by a wereowlf," Snape asked shocked.

"Yeah Blaise and I got bit by the werewolves and Harry by the vampire. We were in Diagon Alley and they jumped us, they didn't kill us because Harry's, well Harry Potter and he told the vampire that we belonged to Voldemort too," Draco explained smirking at me.

"Very Slytherin Potter," mocked Snape. I growled menacingly at him.

"Wait so why were you all walking in Diagon Alley together, you hate each other," Snape asked confuse, staring at all of us.

"We actually made a truce and became friends, because we were staying at the Leaky Cauldron together," explained Blaise.

"But you two are supposed to be at Malfoy Mansion and Potter you're supposed to be at your relatives," Snape said still not understanding

"Blaise and I ran away and so did Harry," Draco explained.

"I can understand why you two would run away, but why you Potter," asked Snape.

"Because I didn't feel like dying that day," I snapped irritated.

"He was going to kill you," Draco asked wide-eyed. I nodded knowing they would find out sooner or later.

"Why," Blaise asked confused.

"I killed his sister," I answered casually smirking at them.

"You did," asked Draco surprised, his eyes widened in shock at me admitting this.

"No! Hey let's go kill somebody! Does that sound like me? He blamed me,"I explained sarcastically.

"Who,"Snape asked confused.

Draco and Blaise looked back to me, wondering if it was alright to tell him. I didn't want them to know.

"He's going to find out anyway," Draco reasoned with me.

"Go ahead," I announced sighing staring at the blank TV.

"Harry's Uncle abused him, he came on the Night Bus half dead and bloody all over," explained Blaise solemnly.

"Potter!? Abused, did Dumbeldore know," asked Snape clearly shocked at this news.

"Yeah he did," I answered scowling, another reason I hated Dumbeldore.

"He did! He never did anything about it," exclaimed Draco.

"Nope, apparently I'm safer there, and it's for my own good," I said with malice in my voice, anger rising inside of me.

"So now what," asked Blaise?

"Now we have to make sure Potter and Tom don't kill each other or we'll be stuck here forever and find our rooms," Snape announced. They all agreed, Voldemort and I still glaring at each other walked up a nearby staircase. It led to a large hallway with three doors.

One had Draco and Blaise carved elegantly on it. They looked inside to see a huge dark green room, with black carpet. There was a huge bay window with green curtains, a closet, a black door leading to a large back and green tiled bathroom, and two king sized beds.

Both of their trunks were there at the foot of each bed.

They stepped out. The next door had Severus carved onto it. It was a large dark blue room with black carpet, a closet, blue and black tiled bathroom, and a bay window with black curtains. There was a large king sized blue and black bed with Snape's trunk next to it.

They stepped out again and looked at the door on the other side knowing what was coming. Tom Riddle and Harry Potter were carved elegantly on the door in black. I scolwed at the door, of course Dumbeldore puts us in the same room, fantastic.

"Thye are definently going to kill each other," Blasie announced. We opened the door and stared in shock inside it.

"Have faith in them Blaise, maybe we'll have a miracle," Draco mocked.

It was large room; the carpet was pure black, the walls snow white. There was a sliding door leading out to a balcony, the sliding door was covered by a black curtain. There was also a closet and a black and white tiled bathroom.

Then there was a huge king sized bed in the middle of the room, full of black and white pillows. The sheets were white and there was a huge black comforter.

"I am going to rip Dumbeldore to shreds," I snalred, burning hatred showing deep in my emerald eyes as I stared at the one bed in this room.

"Yeah were doomed," Draco announced.

"Goodnight," Blaise called and they all filed out of the room. I ignored Voldemort found my trunk and pulled out a pair of green, silk pajama bottoms and slipped them on. I was exhausted and still in deep pain from the endless battle of the two bloods inside of me.

Voldemort was already on the other side of the bed, far away.

"Will you turn off the lights already," Voldemort snapped shielding his eyes.

"Nope," I answered smirking, knowing this would be fun. A pillow flew across the room and missed me by an inch.

"Hmm, the Dark Lord reduced to pillow throwing, and he misses, could this be the lowest point of his life," I said mockingly. Next an alarm clocked flew the air, chucked at my head. I ducked fast and it hit the wall.

"Fine, fine," I snapped as I tuneed off the lights and jumped down on my side, the only problem was that the bed rose up and Voldemort fell over the side. I laughed as he groaned from the floor. I layed back on my pillow, laughing. Suddenly I opened my eyes to see Voldemort get up and jump on me.

His body pressed against mine, trapping me to the bed, he lowered his mouth to my ear. My heart raced as his warm breath rushed down my neck.

"Go to sleep, you four eyed midget," he snarled looking down at me.

"I'm not four eyed, I don't even have my glasses anymore, and I'm not a midget, I grew four inches," I announced smugly.

"Go to sleep, now," he growled and rolled off of me onto his side.

"Someone's not happy," I mocked. A pillow was slapped down over my face. Smirking I pushed it off, got up, and turned on the lights.

"What could you possiby be doing now," Voldemort whined, covering his face with a pillow so his voice came out muffled.

"Getting water," I announced happily, and went into the bathroom, got a cup, filled it with water and drank it. I came back out smirking; Voldemort had a pillow over his face.

"Potter if you're a vampire why did you need to turn on the light, you can see in the dark," Voldemort growled annoyed.

"I know, I just love to annoye you," I answered smugly. A pillow was once again chucked at my face, I cauhgt it and turned off the lights, and crawled into bed.

After a few minutes I fell into deep sleep.

_**Sorry for the long updates and they mistakes pleaseeeeeee REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
